★ Neon Star Agent ★
Chapter One: A Strange Night "Another successful day at Felix's" an old man proudly commented as he was wiping the counter in his quiet shoppe. He took a glance at the corner only to see a young girl wearing a black cloak, standing at the CD section. He smiled then focused back to cleaning. This time of peaceful silence did not last long, a man in a white suit followed by six men in black ninja suits. The man in the white suit was tall with little hair on his chin, he had light brown hair,he also wore black leather shoes and black shades to complete the look. He walked up to the old man cleaning at the counter with an intimidating look on his face. The old man smiled anyway. "What can I get y-" he started to say but was cut off as a pistol was held to his head. "Listen, old man, you do what I say and no one gets hurt, get it?" the man questioned. The old man shrank to his knees. "N-no...please...take my money! Take anything, please!" he begged. "Spare my life!" The man in the white suit turned to his henchmen while holding the gun at the old shop owner's head. "Fill em up, boys!" He ordered. The men in three men started throwing the money quickly into the bags. "and you three, go guard the perimeter just in case cops come!" he added. The remaining men separated to corners of the store. The woman with the black cloak was still at the CD display despite a robbery going on. The woman was facing the display case while one of the "goons" approached her. "Hey! Put your hands in the air where I can see em!" he demanded as he pointed his gun at the woman, but she wasn't turning around, almost like she was ignoring him. "What are you? Some kind of-" he was cut off after he took off the cloak's hood to reveal that the lady has long sky blue colored hair and was wearing headphones. He tapped her shoulder and finally the woman turned around . "Ummm..yes?" she asked. "Hands up!" demanded the man. "Where I can see them.." The lady looked confused, she was oblivious about the robbers barging in here. She could only just stare at the man who was robbing her.He had a sloppy form, he was all loose, he looked like he was afraid of the sound of a gunfire by trying to cover his ear. "Uhhhh...what are you doing?" she asked awkwardly. "I-I'm robbing you!" he stuttered. The blue hair lady could only gag at his terrible form. "Heh, with THAT form? It looks pathetic" she critiqued. The man seemed pissed off. "I'M THE ONE WITH THE GUN HERE! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND QUIT TALKING!" he snapped while showing the embarrassed feeling of his form. She sighed. "Ok fine, if it'll make you feel any better". She agreed then lifted her hands up high, followed by a smirk. In just a few seconds, the man was kicked out the shop flying through the window which busted into millions of pieces which caught the attention of the other robbers. The man was knocked out too tired to get up. "Get her!" Commanded the man in the white suit. The goons ran up to the lady,she smirked then she she quickly tore off her cloak revealing a black spy catsuit with a glowing cyan design that resembles a computer grid. She took out a silver sword handle. "Neo-sword confirm". the lady ordered as a long beam of neon blue light resembling the features of a sword appeared. The men shot at her, but the lady only sliced the bullets as they were shot. She used the sword to slice through the men, she knocked out two people with her powerful kick as she was doing a back flip. "Blast mode." Only one man was left, the lady jumped and was in slow motion in mid air, the sword transformed into a rocket type gun known as the homing launcher. As she was in mid air, the woman fired a fiery red ball at the last men, causing it to explode in his face defeating the entire goon squad... The man in the white suit was already in his white hovering van, trying to make a get away with some money. "Bike mode" She commanded as the now homing launcher turned into a black Harley motorcycle with cyan glow in the dark line designs, especially on the two large wheels. The beautiful motor bike followed the escaping hovering white van while leaving a trail of blue light which is required for night. The blue haired lady caught up to the van, she jumped off after calling out "Neo-sword confirm" and landed on top of the white van, while holding her trusty weapon. The man heard her crashing onto the van then tried many tricks to get her off, especially swaying around while crashing into other passing cars. I'm coming for you, villain.... she thought to herself trying to hold on with all her might. Part Two She punctured the van's top with her sword, then sliced it into a circle like a can opener. The lady jumped into the hold landing perfectly on her feet. She slowly but quietly made her way to the driver's seat. The man in the perfectly pressed white suit was driving calmer because of the thought that the lady fell off the van at the last turn. The lady smirked, then she quickly sat shotgun while holding Neo-sword at his face "What the hell!?" he shouted after seeing that he is being threatened by that mighty weapon. Although he was being threatened, he had to pay attention to his driving. "Stop the car". She firmly ordered. The man had no other choice, he quickly stomped on the breaks which resulted in a quick stop for the van. "Y-you better put that thing back ,lady! If you know what's good for ya!" he tried to threaten with a shriveling, weak voice that could only make her chuckle. "Bye now" she smirked. In seconds after a grand "POW!", the man was flying out the van only to land on a broken down parked car. The woman stepped out of the car walking towards him. The man reached into his pocket for his gun, but it was not there. "W-WHERE'S MY GUN!" He screamed turning his head to both sides, he stopped when he really felt the sword at the tip of his nose. "It fell out, while you flying sky high it slipped out leaving you totally defenseless with no other options. Face it, I have the upper hand now." she boasted. "W-who are you?..." he asked trying to back away as far as he can. "Hmph! I'm Agent B-101,Neon Star Agent,from sector 16." she answered, "..but call me Bulla, its better if you do." The man nodded but passed out. "....My work here is done." She whispered followed by turning off her sword, putting it in her carrier. Bulla heard and saw the police coming in their black hovering vans and cars. The police stepped out holding their laser guns to the man. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was standing on a skyscraper. The figure witnessed everything then glanced at the man knocked out. "...Perfect.." It whispered. The figure threw a black spear at the defeated man then disappeared into the shadows. The sphere attached to the man transforming into a semi-sphere. The power seemed into rush into veins quickly. The thief couldn't control himself, blood was dripping down his lip to his chin, confused as he was screaming and shouting out "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BODY!!? WHY CAN'T I CONTROL IT!" His face was especially changing, the face was getting round and the skin was turning pale as a ghost. Eyes were enlarging and popping out. His mouth was smaller and his lip color vanished, dots appeared on his face and his hair was now black.He also had a unibrow. His body changed as well, the arms and legs looked like sticks but the bony fingers were attached with sharp long nails. "What the hell is that!?" a cop asked while others were staring at that hideous creature. The now hideous creature formerly a human thief made snarling noises. "Surrender to us.." he moaned while approaching them. The police started shooting lasers as quickly as they can with no hesitation. "Neo-sword confirm." Bulla only watched them but was prepared in case the police failed to kill the beast. So far, no damage was done to the creature. "My turn!" says the beast. The beast jumped on the police and started scratching on his body. Then he turned to the other cops, scratching them as well. He then looked over to Bulla with a smirk. "You're next..." It made Bulla frighten a little because she has never encountered this kind of creature EVER. A tall man was standing on top of the traffic light, staring down at chaos going on. A shadow was mostly covering his body with the moonlight shining on his hair which appeared to be dark brown. "Looks like there needs to be a lesson in kickassology." he introduced. End of chapter one [[★ Neon Star Agent ★ :Chapter Two|Chapter Two --->]] Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Bulla Category:Fanfiction